


Under Pressure

by biifurcatedCoder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omorashi, Watersports, ovi, pissfucking (pardon the term)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biifurcatedCoder/pseuds/biifurcatedCoder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gut full of eggs will do wonders on your sex drive. And bladder control, apparently.</p>
<p>-- SuffPsii Ovi/Mpreg + Omo/Watersports --</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

"Are you thure thith ith thafe…?"

"Lovely, I’m pretty sure nothing about our relationship is safe in this era. But I’m certain I want this…. Besides…. you really want to leave me unattended with a gut full of eggs and raging hormones?"

The Psiioniic and the Signless had started out rockily, but it had gradually evolved into something they were proud of. Family. The perhaps hopeless threads of the beginning of what would become a domestic lifestyle for the both of them together after the war, assuming they made it.

If the war could be settled, if peace could finally be achieved, and if they could make it through it all alive and together, they were going to settle down. In secrecy, the two of them had been building a hive together and everything. Of course, they couldn’t afford to spend time at the hive for risk of the drones coming knocking, so the two of them still stuck mostly to caves to remain hidden. Their life was riding on a lot of ‘if’s, but they were alive.

And Meiura, the Signless, was pregnant.

Admittedly, they had been a bit uncautious about it all, but the heavy clutch of eggs within the off-spectrum troll’s abdomen were no accident. They had decided long ago they wanted a family together, and when the time had been right for them to slip away into seclusion and mate, they had taken that opportunity immediately. No one suspected eggs between them, since it had been a rare miracle of mutated genetics that even allowed the candyblooded troll to carry. No one would know, not until there was peace. If they had to raise their young in hiding, they would, but they would not risk their family.

As time passed, he became more heavily laden with pregnancy, the eggs swelling and developing within his body and rounding out his already soft, supple figure. Thoule Captor frankly found his mate perhaps even more attractive than ever swollen with the brood like this.

The pregnancy brought along a surge of all sorts of new hormones with it, including ones that seemed to almost exclusively target Meiura’s sex drive. What was it about having a gut full of eggs that made him want to grab the nearest writhing bulge and go to town on it? It was entirely unlike his usual demeanour when it came to intimacy. This was exactly what had led them to where they now were, though, the egg-heavy Signless, supple thighs parted, candy red dribbling down onto the gemini’s lower hips and sheathe as he straddled the narrower hips of the honeyblooded male, having pinned him down.

Clothing had been ditched on both of their behalves, the wavy haired nubhorned troll earnestly dipping his curvacious hips in a fluid rolling movement to rub his hot, messy slick nook down against the sheathe of the Psiioniic. All in attempt to coax him into letting the delectable twin lengths he knew resided coiled within come unsheathed and bury themselves up into the greedy passage that was fluttering and clenching fruitlessly around entirely unsatisfying nothingness right now. He trusted his mate not to hurt him or the eggs within him, but frankly, if he didn’t get a good thorough fill soon he couldn’t promise there wouldn’t be an issue. He yearned for it, a hunger that needed sating, and now.

"But… the eggth? Mei, I jutht.. you’re thure it’th thafe for uth to have thekth with you thith far along…?" The gemini was nervous, the only thing preventing him from claiming his beautiful mate as requested being his deep sated paternal instincts leaving him worrying for the health of their young. He wanted this, gods yes he wanted to couple with his mate right now, but not at the risk of harming their family.

"Thoule. I know you, and I know you won’t harm the eggs, even in the throes of passion. Please… gods merciless, I need you. Please grant this to me, Tho.. We’ve been so good, kept it clean, behaved ourselves around Rosa and Nideki, but they’re out right now, we have time. Please, Thoule, fill me.”

As it turns out, despite his strength and will to overcome slavery and fight for this revolution against all odds alongside the Signless, the renowned Psiioniic was incredibly weak willed when it came to trying to deny his beloved. Especially when the request was something he knew he needed just as much. It had been weeks that they hadn’t been able to court and couple with eachother, they’d been on the move a lot lately and had been keeping on high alert, but finally they had settled into a temporary lull in activity, and with the ladies out and about, they had privacy.

The earnest rubbing was driving Thoule’s senses to high alert, and despite any hesitation he may still hold within about potentially harming the brood, his body had settled and decided for him, honey golden lengths having slipped free of his sheathe by now and rubbing back up against the inviting passage of his mate. He let his hands train down the warm, scar-littered skin of his beautiful beloved, tracing the terrain of his figure, mapping out each curve and valley, caressing along the firm swell of his heavily laden midriffs before sliding down to his hips, palms cupping against them and fingers splaying down across the top edges of his shame globes. He kneaded his fingertips against that perfectly rounded rear, letting his claws graze feather light against the firm cherry red nub of vestigial grubtail perkily perched at the cleft of the top edges of his plush rear, coaxing the most beautiful soft breathed chirp from the throat of the carmine prophet.

Meiura’s own hands trailed up the leaner, taller frame of the gemini troll pinned beneath him, starting down at his angular hips and raking up along his grubscars; making him gasp and shudder beneath the warmer troll’s touch, before caressing up along his broad, strong shoulders and slender neckline before settling for wrapping around the strong dual horns. Thoule squirmed, arching up against his heavier, warmer mate, the firm brood-swollen belly pressing against his own almost concave one firmly and settling against it like the pieces to a puzzle locking together. He couldn’t say no to this. He didn’t want to say no to this, not when it felt so perfect, so right.

When the tip of one ocher length was thoroughly coated in red and gold and slick enough to prove absolutely minimal discomfort when entering, Thoule finally surrendered to desire and let his lower bulge begin to slide up into the tight inferno of rippling silky soft flesh that was his beloved mate’s nook, parting layers of supple grey outer netherlips before delving up into the crimson cache, slowly stretching the constricted passage open and filling it as it went. Soft sounds were exchanged between them, mewls of encouragement and need, croons and breathy warbles of love, desire, need. the two sharing breath in the air hot and thick with passion building in the small gaps left between their formes as they pressed together.

It was something sublime and far more erotic than it should’ve been for them both when Thoule’s long, slender length had burrowed deep enough up into the Signless’s sacred passage to coil against the thin membranes of flesh separating his love organ from the firm, rounded surfaces of the large eggs nestled beyond Meiura’s cervix, within his womb. Four… he could feel them each individually now, the subtle pulses of life within each, and he flushed with pride and desire, withdrawing his length carefully from against the outer walls of the womb to nestle instead up deeper along the walls of his nook, tip seeking and locating the pucker of muscle sealing his material sac and massaging at it with gentle nudges until the ring contracted and granted him entrance. Meiura shuddered hard, claws digging into his love just to help him ground himself as the tapered length breached his material sac and coiled up into it, the rest of the gradually thickening length filling any and all possible space he had left within his swollen passages.

While usually the Signless would be able to take both lengths with ease, he had become tight enough with the swell of pregnancy to only be able to fit one, leaving the second free to coil with his own scarlet length, rippling around it, squeezing at the far thicker shaft gently and stroking it, breathy chirping moans escaping both of them in response to the sensation as Thoule shifted beneath him to roll his hips gently up against the contact, guiding one length to slide against Meiura’s hot, thick bulge as the other slowly began to pump within his tight walls, tip writhing into the edge of his material sac with each delve inward.

It was a slow rhythmic transaction, Meiura’s tight slick chute gradually milking genetic material from his breathless mate, the psion sparking along his horns which remained grasped in the other’s hands, lips left parted in soft panting and tender vocalizations of pleasure. When the first small wave of release hit him, it was deposited in a hot rush of thick fluids straight into the sensitive material sac, the soft membranous pocket of flesh within him expanding and swelling as it was filled until it had bloated up enough within the already tight confines of Meiura’s inner body in this state that it began to press against other already swollen organs within him.

There was a soft whine of pleasure in response to the pressure, the candyblooded troll perched atop his mate moaning low in his throat, face flushed crimson. He wasn’t even aware of the chain of reactions set off by the swell within him until he felt Thoule squirm and heard him moan beneath him, rocking his hips up a bit to try to rub his own nook up against his mate’s. Only when he had pulled his bulge out from within the Signless’s body and the hot torrent of fluids no longer trapped in by the tapered length began to rush free from him did he realize what had happened, by which point there was no hopes of stopping it. Thoule didn’t seem to mind, though. Quite the opposite.

The Psiioniic arched up against his laden mate, hips rolling and smearing his slick nook up against the stream, catching contact of skin at just the right angle to spread his outer nooklips open, the throbbing entrance dilated open with arousal, walls rippling and clenching to draw the hot salty stream down into himself as he pressed and rubbed up against his mate eagerly, the perverse, utterly filthy yet absurdly intimate transaction of fluids unintentional yet not even remotely unwanted. As the swollen material sac continued to cause enough pressure within the nubhorned troll to cause his bladder to give in and drain, Thoule shamelessly rocked up against him, his body responding to the hot torrent as though it were genetic material, gravity helping pour it down into his eager open passage, his own material sac having unclenched to drink it in and store it within him, bloating and filling with the bitter hot stream and leaving Meiura about as red as possible in the face in mild disbelief over how his mate was responding to the urine.

While most trolls should have been scandalized or repulsed, perhaps even offended by their partner pissing on them mid-coitus, even accidentally, the psion himself was almost lost in pleasure, treating the transaction as erotic and eagerly rubbing himself up against the other troll in a way that aimed the fluids to fill him rather than simply wash down over him. Soon he was meeting a second release himself, shuddering as he splattered the hot skin between them with thick fluids, painting himself gold beneath his mate and continuing to rut up against him until the stream of hot urine tapered off to a slow trickle before eventually ending, bladder deflated and emptied to compensate for his bloated material sac. Meiura panted, red faced with embarrassment, disbelief and incredible arousal as he stared down at his panting gemini who looked like he was in heaven.

Shifting himself carefully, tentatively off of his mate to settle between his legs, he let his own length still thick with arousal nudge at the psion’s entrance now glistening with lingering droplets of the red tinted hot salty liquid, Meiura poking at the throbbing honey golden entrance with the tip of his length before finally pressing into it slightly, making the ring of muscle open again in response, walls rippling in a way that makes Thoule shudder and moan, a spurt of the scarlet tinted piss squirting out from within him against the underside of Mei’s length and earning a shiver and blush from the Signless himself. Still, undeterred, the barrier between these actions having been washed away in the flood of fluids, he begins to slip in deeper into the wet tunnel, pushing in until he was settled to the hilt of his thick bulge within the drenched passage of the gemini who lay panting and mewling.

Shifting his hips a bit to accommodate the weight of his own swollen middle, he waited a moment before pulling back to perpare to thrust into him, the withdrawal of his length allowing another spurt of red to escape and making his bulge twitch with perverse arousal before he rolled his hips to push back into the hot tunnel, building himself a rhythm of quick, deep firm thrusts into the gemini’s greedy nook which hungrily swallowed the swollen thick length on each press inward then sprayed out a squirt of hot red piss from within with each withdrawal until it almost felt like the gemini himself as actively relieving himself around the girthy hot tendril of the signless buried within him even though the red hue of the urine betrayed it’s source.

The pace was almost frantic by now, lusty and passionate, the eggs safe within the Signless, slapping of wet skin together putting them in no danger whatsoever now as Thoule’s eager hot nook was plunged until Meiura found himself crying out breathlessly and clinging to his mate, hips stuttering and rutting helplessly into the psion at an erratic pace, bulge thrashing within him until a flood of thick hot genetic material washed clean the Psiioniic’s insides of lingering piss, forcing his material sac to drain of it and fill instead with the thicker material, his nook spasming and fluttering as the rush of red liquid poured from within him mingled with thicker gold from his arousal.

For a while they lay there, exhausted, collapsed together in a heap of sweat glistening skin, drying sticky material spackle between their bodies and a cooling pool of red tinted piss beneath them, not a care in the world nor any even remote drive to move. Not yet. They would clean themselves up before returning to the main cave where they’d been dwelling recently so the ladies wouldn’t come looking for them, but for now they were going to relax. And breathe. That was important. Only one thing breaks the silence in the cave beside their raspy panting in the afterglow.

"…… You’re one seriously filthy kinky fucker, babe….. that’s hot at hell, jesus fuck, Thoule…. we definitely need to do this again."

The Psiion laughed breathlessly, gold-cheeked and smile sheepish, but leaned up to kiss his beloved mate. They definitely needed to do this more often.


End file.
